1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, particularly, relates to an air bag module including an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, for protecting a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle. The air bag is stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in the vehicle seat in which an occupant sits. In the event of a side impact to the vehicle, the inflator is actuated and the air bag is inflated into a position between the vehicle occupant and the adjacent side structure of the vehicle. The air bag can protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking or being struck by parts of the vehicle side structure such as a vehicle door. The air bag can also protect the vehicle occupant from objects which might intrude through the side structure of the vehicle during the side impact.